


adam asks for too much

by swampysmut



Series: Swampy Memes for Smutty Teens [2]
Category: The College of William and Mary
Genre: Other, surely this will stop swampy memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampysmut/pseuds/swampysmut
Summary: fuckin rip





	adam asks for too much

"I-I-I don't know about this, Adam-kun" Morton muttered, looking at their cowboy boots. "Isn't Northam your daddy?"

Adam scoffed and struck a pose next to a squirrel. The squirrel was flustered. "Northam isn't here right now...you are"

Morton's stairway windows steamed up.

"Morty you know you want this too" Adam whispered sensually. "Now sit on my face"

"Oh Adam-senpai, you're so cool" Morton yelled.

Morton slowly lowered themself onto Adam.

And Adam was crushed to death instantly.


End file.
